


Naming The New Queen

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, It's harder than it looks, Picking out baby names, pregnant!felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity spend some time musing about what to name their new bundle of joy. It's a lot harder than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming The New Queen

“Sara?” Felicity suggests hopefully.

“Diggle already name his kid Sara. How many more Sara’s do we need?” Oliver grumbles, but it is almost inaudible because he has his head buried in the pillow.

“Moira?”

“I love my mother, but I will not subject my baby girl to that name.”

“Thea?”

“One Thea Queen is all that the world, and my heart, can take.”

Felicity lets out a sigh as she rubs her pregnant belly. Suddenly an idea hits her and she gets that mischievous glint in her eyes.

“What about Olivia?”

Oliver flips over violently, “Nope. Nope. Not happening. We are not going to be those parents that name their children after them. No.”

“Come on! I think it’s cute! Imagine a little Olivia Queen running around.”

“No, Felicity. Not happening,” Oliver mutters in a tone that is final.

Six weeks later, Olivia Moira Queen is born. She is two weeks late which Felicity likes to point out is proof that she is Oliver’s daughter. She is the perfect mix of both parents.


End file.
